Weeds of the Damned
by PlathRamsey
Summary: What if Jory hadn't stopped Bart in the end of Seeds of Yesterday? How far would Bart have taken it with Cathy? My version of events. Involves Cathy/Bart, mother/son incest, religious themes, language and sexuality.
1. C A T H Y

_"I cannot do it, Cathy... Bartholomew needs psychiatric help. I'd advise you follow me, far away from him until he accepts help. But I know you'll stay with him. A mother's love."_

Her husband's words stung as she sat in a chair beside her resting son. Bart needed a mother's tender loving care. He didn't need the cold, clinical touch of a psychiatric ward. He'd be treated as a mental patient. At least here he was understood.

"Cathy...? Where are you? Cathy, I didn't mean to hurt the infant."

Cathy emerged from her seat instantly and took to the edge of her grown childs bed. "Honey, call me "mom" just as you always have."

Bart peered past his mother until she gained comfortableness to address the situation. "Honey... I know you didn't mean to hurt your niece, Deidre. It was an accident from not taking your medication."

Christopher popped into her head again. _"Cathy, stop making excuses for your son. He's not a little boy anymore spitting out yucky pills. He's a grown man with accountability. "_

Cathy stared ahead in a gaze as her husband's voice kept following her. Only the shout of her son seemed to break the trance.

"Thank you for believing in me, mother. I just have one simple request."

Cathy almost lunged in Bart's direction. ANYTHING to distract her from her husband's warnings in her head. "Sure, sweetie. Anything you need."

Bart looked up at her, almost innocently. "Hold me?"

Cathy melted. She could see her child inside a grown man's body. THAT was the Bart she was trying so hard to protect, so hard to save. Maybe Chris thought Bart was a lost cause, but he couldn't see the lost puppy. "Of course, Bart!"

Bart experienced paralysis anxiously pacing over his decision to stay. He could still hop out of bed and prevent the embrace. He'd never been the type to flat out ask for affection. He never needed it! He didn't approve of a woman's touch outside the marital bed. Lying with a woman was a sin. Sin was a deliberate thought, word, deed, or omission contrary to the eternal law of God. Malcolm only condoned the love and touch of his beloved mother, Corrine, Sr. This sort of embrace could only be clean-handed if it was simply motherly love. A mother's touch was the only contact with a woman that could evade perversion and wickedness.

Cathy wrapped her arms around her son's chest from behind, hugging him close.

"Ah... yes, the eye that scorns to obey a mother will be picked out by the ravens of the valley and eaten by the vultures."

Cathy loosened her arms around her son, slightly uncomfortable with the randomness of his morbid proclamation. "Is that the word of Malcolm?"

Bart vibrantly laughed richly. "No, mother, that was Matthew, Mark, Luke and John."

The doe-eyed matriarch rubbed her son's chest a bit and stabbed her index finger on a sharp crucifix draped down her son's neck. She rose to dress her bloody finger. Starting to sense the signs of a bad omen.

"Mother? Why have you turned from me?"

Bart sat up and watched his mother flash him a dripping finger. Bart clenched an angry fist around the the cross necklace. His other fist shook angrily at the sky. "Great grandfather... why must you punish my mother for her whoredom? Is her taking care of me not redemption enough!?"

"Bart!" Cathy's wrinkled eyes showed offense.

Bart shrugged both shoulders, there was nothing he could do. He felt powerless to the will of God and the quicker she accepted this, the better.

"I apologize for my great grandfather. But Foxworth is HIS house..."

The distraught matron put both hands on her hips. "Bart! You stop this nonsense at once!"

Bart took a step toward his mother. "Mother, do you not see this as a good thing? Malcolm is willing to exonerate your lustful sinning. This is him asking for a blood atonement!"

 _"Darling, he cannot be reasoned with when he's entered this state. You need to come to me. "_

Cathy chased out her husband's words from her head. Instead she focused on her son's manic episode. "Sweetie, your cross is very very sharp. If you held it the wrong way you'd cut yourself as well..."

Bart stared bug eyed into his mother's face. Refusing to blink. He gripped the crucifix as tightly as he could. "Only Christ could draw blood from a stone"

Cathy shrieked at the top of her lungs in horror. Bart released the cross and displayed his palm for his mother. He started to grin proudly at no detection of injury.

This demonstration was enough to make Cathy burst out the doors and run down the hall. She searched frantically through the cabinet. She found a medicine bottle of untouched Prolixin. Bart's schizophrenia prescription. She tapped three tablets into her palm and found her son in the hallway.

"Bart, I am asking you to take these now!" Cathy was almost yelling her voice was so forceful.

"Malcolm spoke to me... he still believes you are the Devil's spawn." Bart stared at his mother's bloody finger as she opened her palm with the pills. "I will only swallow these. . . if you pay penance. You must join me tonight in reconciliation for your forbidden understanding of carnal knowledge."

Cathy could barely choke out a 'yes' She wanted to be agreeable to get him stabilized. Bart opened his mouth and allowed his mother to place the pills onto his tongue. "Ahh, tastes like Eucharist."

Bart put a hand to his head after feeling woozy. "I'm going to retire to my bedroom now... Join me, Cathy."


	2. B A R T

Cathy realized she hadn't counted how many pills she'd fed Bart and was no longer calm with relief. "Honey, I think you've taken too many of your pills..."

Bart had a Foxworth's stare. Twisted green eyes that gazed at his mother. His milk white teeth chattering.

"Sweetheart, you are freezing!" Cathy grabbed a fistful of blankets to tuck Bart in.

Cathy nurtured him in her hands. She placed a hand on Bart's forehead and pushed it through his hair. Slicking back his dark, thick locks. "Mom... no one is by my side in my darkest hour as you are." Bart reached his mother's cheek and weakly pressed a kiss. "I love you dearly."

Cathy beamed. This was gratitude and appreciation. All the times Chris told her to reconsider inpatient treatment for their son. This was why she chose to nurse him herself rather than have him locked away. Sometimes all you need is love.

As she reached to respond Bart started to shake. His shivers were so strong they rocked the bed.

"Bart!?" Cathy hovered over him in panicked inspection. He reached for her and once close enough he grabbed and seized hold.

Bart looked at his mother's pretty little face, pushed the hair out of her eyes. He held his mother close to his chest. "You must help me fight this!"

She locked onto his eyes. He was insistent and intense. She was in the dark. "Fight what, Bart?"

He slapped the back of her hand so hard, it reminded her of her grandmother with the ruler. Forcibly he took her hand under the blankets and pressed it to his pulsing erect penis. Cathy gasped. "Do you feel all the blood flowing there?" Bart held her hand over him firmly and trust his pelvis into her palm. "It is the same blood as yours, running through both of us, _mom_."

"Let me go, Bart. We can get you the help you need to start thinking clearly."

"My clarity is vigorous, mom." Bart released the grip on his mother's hand in exchange for pinning her beneath him to the bed. He thrusted again into her over her pants. Cathy tried to squirm free. She'd wished Chris or Jory were here. She didn't want to believe her son could be capable or rape, but she was starting to believe she couldn't put anything past him when he was under a spell. "I cannot fathom this for the life of me. You are so attentive to me. You say you care. . ." Bart trailed off. "You told me you love me."

Cathy started to tremble. No one was in Foxworth hall with them. No one to hear her. She knew the pills would kick in soon and he'd be in a more rational state of mind. It was just remaining calm until then. "Oh, sweetie..." Her hand on his cheek. "I DO love you! You have always been very special to me. You, Jory and Cindy are my world."

Bart smiled at her longingly. "You are a beauty, mother."

Cathy gulped in awkwardness and then... she was released from his grip. Instead he took the position on his back and sprawled his arms out like Jesus on the cross. "We had a deal, mother. Your sins could be forgiven tonight."

Cathy had seen too much to deny his erratic behavior anymore. She bolted for the door and started to scream as he gained on her and grabbed hold. "Malcolm's mother abandoned him too, mother. You don't want to unleash that in me..." Bart petted at her hair. "You remember being abandoned by your mother."

A single tear fell down her face. She wasn't like Corrine. Either Corrine.

Bart grabbed a Shakespearean dagger off his night stand and pointed it toward his mother's throat. "On your knees, you harlot!"

Cathy tried to look strong, powerful and unafraid to regain some power in the dynamic. She tried, but couldn't help but cry as she withered down to her knees in front of her insane son. Bart nodded, he was pleased with her submission. He kept his hand steady as he pointed straight out toward her. His other hand disrobing himself until he stood in front of her naked with a throbbing erection.

"Your turn!"

Her hesitation was thick in the air, but the cold blade against her skin made her reconsider. Soon her clothes were at the floor around his feet.

"God, you are beautiful, mother. I've been fighting this urge for so long." The dagger dropped to the floor at her toes as her son took her face into both of his hands and pulled her toward his lips. He kissed his mother with the passion and fire that lurked within. "Hold onto me like you hold onto your brother."

Bart no longer had leverage. He was unarmed and the weapon was closer to her free hands than his occupied ones. Bart moaned into her mouth as he flicked his tongue against her lip. The brunette heir wanted his mother to bite his lip as he grinded his cock against her soft naked skin. "I may always be your little boy, mother... but tonight I'm a man!"

Cathy's eyes glazed with tears. She tried not to make too much eye contact with the dagger, for fear he'd remember it and hold it against her again.

"I bet Uncle Chris has never taken you to the Swan room."

Cathy touched the dagger, she gripped the handle of it and heard a loud thud. She peeked up and Bart had fallen back onto his as as if something had knocked him over. She abandoned the dagger and ran over to him. "Bart? Honey... "

"Get me in bed..."

Cathy felt so drained, he was now dead weight and even if he wasn't there was too much weight and muscle difference between them. She did her best to drag him across the hardwood. Once she got him to bed she helped him climb up. He looked very disoriented and disconnected. "I apologize for my outburst mother."

Cathy nodded, wiping tears off her face. "Was it Malcolm? You used to have him as a split personality as a boy when you were under Dr. Phillips care."

"Yes... and no. He will always be a part of all of us. We can escape Foxworth hall... but we can never escape this family."

Cathy stammered, now starting to stand up. "What is the 'no' part?"

"I've always desired you, mother. You are a gorgeous lady and that is hard to ignore even if you are my mother. I guess I've always resented Christopher for giving into what the rest of our red-blooded family had to remain firm from. "

"I still love you, son. I always will and I am the only one who has never given up on you. But you are clearly confused. I can't go through another night like tonight. I just cannot. If you don't want to lose me... and this family you are going to have to start talking to Dr. Phillips again... and let me monitor your medication."

"This evening hasn't changed anything between us?"

"Bart, nothing could make me look at you differently or love you less. I'm always going to see you as my sweet little baby boy that I took home from the hospital wrapped in a little blue blanket."

Bart smiled basking in her love.

"I'll stay as long as you are serious about putting in effort. "

Bart nodded. He felt very blushed and embarrassed. His episode was almost too awkward to reply any other way. "I am a man of my word."


End file.
